My Only Light
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Todo en mi vida era oscuridad, hasta que te conocí. Ahora todo es luz, brillante y cálida. Quiero conservarte por siempre ya que tu eres mi única luz.


_**Hola, a tod s. **_

_**Hoy vengo con un pequeño one- shot de este anime, al cual desde hace varios día tenía ganas de escribir.**_

_**Me encanta la pareja de Takano y Onodera, de hecho creo que es mi pareja favorita, a pesar de que lo único que he escrito de ellos es tan trágico, pero ya que la idea surgió no se podía desaprovechar. Espero les guste.**_

_**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura- sensei.**_

_**A leer se ha dicho XD**_

…_.._

_My Only Ligth_

Mi vida era un gran pozo de oscuridad. Estar en casa escuchando las peleas de mis padres, mientras tenía que soportar la soledad y el desinterés que me mostraban me asfixiaban lentamente, me convertía poco a poco en piedra.

El único escape que tenía era la biblioteca y los innumerables libros que allí había. Ahí fue donde vislumbre el primer destello de luz, al tomar prestados algunos libros que ya había leído note que un nombre se repetía en todos: "Oda Ritsu" alias "mi acosador".

No entendí por qué ese chico tenía un interés en mi si yo ni siquiera parecía estar vivo, ni hablaba con nadie, o sonreía jamás, pero desde que supe el nombre me era cada vez más fácil notar cuando él estaba cerca de mí, o cuando me observaba oculto en los estantes repletos de libros. Desde que supe su nombre sin darme cuenta comencé a tener un poco de claridad en mi abismo.

Y cuando me dijo de frente lo que pensaba de mí, todo se alumbro. _"Me gustas sempai"_ murmuro con la cara cada vez más roja. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, pero sin darme cuenta la luz que estaba rodeándome era algo que deseaba desde que la vi por primera vez. Ese mismo día ame a esa luz con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, y todo era cada vez más brillante, más cálido. Me asustaba.

Trate de continuar como siempre pero con él a mi lado era imposible, me parecía tierno el que no pudiera mirarme a los ojos, el que no pudiera hablar bien y sin tartamudear, me hacía reír lo torpe que era cuando me veía, o esa adorable incapacidad de ordenar comida rápida. Me fui enamorando lentamente de él y de la maravillosa luz que brindaba a mi vida, pero justo en el momento más brillante, una mañana después de haber compartido nuestro amor y placer, todo se puso negro de nuevo y la luz que tanto amé desapareció de mi vida en un instante.

Me desespere, no lloraba porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero era lo que más deseaba. Lo busque como desquiciado hasta que otro golpe me fue dado en el que descubrí que mi padre no lo era en realidad, y no pude seguir buscándolo porque yo también me marche del lugar donde le conocí.

Y trate de continuar, roto, sin felicidad, y con un amor frustrado que me dolía profundamente. Encontré a alguien que, a pesar de no ser tan brillante como el chico de ojos verdes, me daba algo de luz, una luz opacada por el dolor, una luz que nunca pude ver tan brillante como la que perdí, pero una luz que me salvaba levemente de mi oscuridad.

"_Oye, nosotros íbamos a la misma secundaria ¿verdad?"_ me atajo un compañero de la universidad un día sin nada especial. Solo asentí _"Sí, te recuerdo muy bien, eras muy popular entre las chicas a pesar de ser tan serio"_ rio un poco golpeándome suavemente el hombro _"Veo que no has cambiado mucho, en toda la secundaria solo te vi hablando con ese chico que estaba dos grados por debajo de nosotros, aunque no recuerdo su nombre"_ Ante la mención de él mi cuerpo se congelo, algo de eso no sonaba bien _"No entendí por qué se fue a estudiar al extranjero tan repentinamente, quizás fue por eso"_ murmuro el chico pensativo y al ver mi cara de confusión aclaro _"Un compañero me contó que ese chico tenía una prometida en ese entonces, quizás se marchó para casarse con ella" _después de eso deje de escuchar.

No podía creer posible que la oscuridad se hiciera más oscura y asfixiante, pero descubrir que todo había sido falso, que él no me amaba como decía, no ni siquiera quería imaginar que fue mentira, no podía ser cierto, la luz que me dio fue real.

Me hundí en la confusión, en la desesperación, estaba a la deriva en aguas negras que luchaban por arrastrarme hasta sus profundidades. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que los vicios y las múltiples parejas no me dejarían nada nuevo, pero lo único que deseaba era escapar de esa cruel realidad. Y cuando mi único amigo me salvo, me dio de esa luz opacada, yo supe que debía continuar y que tal vez en algún momento podría encontrar una luz igual o más brillante que la que Ritsu me dio, aunque nunca podré olvidar lo brillante que fueron mis días junto a él.

"_Desde hoy trabajare aquí"_ escuche un día sin nada en especial, solo el típico desorden de fin de ciclo.

"_Takano-san el chico nuevo ya está aquí…"_ llamó Kisa con voz pastosa _"Takano –san"_

"_Que ruidoso"_ me queje pateando el escritorio y quitando el libro que cubría mi rostro "_Basta condecirlo una sola vez"_ el chico frente a mi parecía asustado, tenía cara de malhumorado, genial de esos ya tenemos bastante _"¿Qué? ¿Un empleado a medio tiempo?"_

"_Soy empleado de aquí, a base de contrato"_ respondió refunfuñando el chico con una voz escalofriantemente familiar.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ espete sin mirarlo.

"_Onodera Ritsu"_ algo de su respuesta resonó en mi interior. Esos ojos verdes, esa voz, su nombre.

Sin notarlo, ni quererlo la misma luz de diez años atrás apareció frente a mis ojos por un momento. Debió de ser solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy vivido.

Y un único pensamiento resonó en mi interior: _"Quiero encontrarte de nuevo, por qué eres mi única luz"_

…_.._

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, y quieran leer algo más.**_

_**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, claro si gustan dejarlos.**_

_**Nos leemos! **_


End file.
